


Between You and Me

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Screenshots, filks and songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is amazing what we can find, when it truly was not written for them.</p><p>It was a song, written for the episode The Way to Eden. A hippy, peace loving song. </p><p>I always loved hearing this piece, and thought that it reminded me of Jim and Spock. </p><p>I imagine them being bonded, but something happened between them, and they are now, not speaking, but miss each other desperately. </p><p>It is a song of friendship, and love, and what they have to do, to get it back.</p><p>This slightly altered piece belongs to STAR TREK. The episode is The Way to Eden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Me

 

There's a mile wide emptiness between you and me.  
  
I can't reach across it, hardly even see.  
  
Someone, ought to take that step, one way or other.  
  
Let us not say goodbye, let's say lover.  
  
Lover, lover.  
  
Hey, out there, hey, out there.  
  
When a man tells another man, out of my way.  
  
He piles up trouble, for himself all day.  
  
But all kinds of trouble, come to an end.  
  
When a man tells another man, be my friend.

I am standing here, wondering.

What's it going to be?  
  
I see you.  
  
I see you.  
  
Let us get together, don't you see.

How it used to be.

Always forever, between you and me.


End file.
